1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to controllable pitch propellers and, more specifically, to a controllable pitch propeller that automatically changes the pitch of the propeller blades to an increased pitch position in the event that the propeller blade actuator fails, such as because of a mechanical fracture or the failure of a hydraulic actuation system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Four basic types of marine propellers are known to those skilled in the art. Some propellers have blades that are integral with the propeller hub and which are disposed at fixed pitch positions relative to the propeller hub. Other propellers allow the pitch of the propeller blades to be adjusted manually by manually detaching the blades from the propeller hub and then manually reattaching the blades to the propeller hub at a desired pitch position. Some propellers are configured to automatically change their pitch in response to hydrodynamic and/or centrifugal forces during operation of the propeller. Other propellers, which are referred to herein as controllable variable pitch propellers, are controlled through the use of mechanical or hydraulic systems so that the pitch of the blade can be changed under the command of a remote controller, such as a microprocessor.
Various types of controllable pitch propellers are known to those skilled in the art. An external controller can provide signals to a hydraulic, mechanical, or electrical actuation system in order to selectively change the pitch of the propeller blades during operation. Typically, the controller senses various parameters relating to an engine of a marine vessel and speed of the vessel to determine a desirable pitch setting for the blades of a propeller. Commands are then provided to the actuation system which physically moves the propeller blades relative to the propeller hub to achieve the desired pitch angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,219, which issued to Parsons et al on Apr. 2, 1974, describes a controllable pitch marine propeller. It comprises a hub which has a one piece casting mounting the blade spindles, irreversible pitch controll mechanism, and a rotary motor control and gear reducer. Although low in weight and small in overall size, precise control over blade angles is maintained and wear is minimized.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,056, which issued to Muller on Jan. 30, 1990, describes a propeller for a water vehicle. The variable pitch propeller is fixed to a guide body pivotable about an axis and can be raised above the water surface by its pivoting about the axis. An adjusting device jointly rotating with the hub of the variable pitch propeller and positioned on that hub can be set or adjusted without difficulty by a rotatable handle to adjust the pitch of the propeller blades in accordance with the intended travel mode, whereby a detectable fuel saving can be achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,750, which issued to Elliott on Oct. 19, 1999, describes a variable pitch marine propeller. The propeller system has a propeller unit for mounting on a driveshaft, and a power unit including a stationary annular hydraulic cylinder for operating the propeller unit, a hydraulic remote control unit being fluid coupled to the power unit. An annular piston of the hydraulic cylinder is coupled to a ring-shaped actuator yoke by a roller thrust bearing, the actuator yoke axially displacing a mating yoke of the propeller unit with which the actuator yoke is allowed to rotate. The piston operates in a sealed environment for exclusion of water from the separately sealed surfaces of the cylinder itself. In one configuration, the propeller unit is displaced without disturbing the sealed environment of the annular piston. The control includes a hydraulic controlled cylinder that is operated by a rotatably mounted barrel that engages a threaded piston rod. Alternatively, the control cylinder is actuated by a lever having biasing springs and an adjustable brake.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,441, which issued to Johnson on Feb. 26, 1974, describes a variable pitch propeller. It particularly pertains to a means whereby the blade pitch in a propeller may be varied by employing unidirectional rotation of a propeller shaft, a portion of the power driving the propeller, and a pair of braking means. A propeller hub having a plurality of pivotally mounted blades is mounted on the propeller shaft. A blade pitch actuator member having a hub end and a brake end extends through the propeller shaft into the propeller hub. An eccentric slider block secured to the hub end of the actuator member is interconnected to each of the propeller blades. An actuator gear is screw mounted on the brake end of the actuator member. Three pairs of planetary pinions, each pair secured to a common shaft, are mounted on the propeller shaft in substantially parallel spaced relation to the axis of rotation of the propeller shaft. One of each pair of planetary pinions is meshed with the actuator gear and further meshed with an outer sun gear secured to a first brake actuated member. The other of each pair of planetary pinions is meshed with an inner sun gear secured to a secondary brake actuated member. Each brake actuated member has a brake actuator means. Application of the first brake means causes the actuator gear to rotate in one direction and application of the second brake means causes the actuator gear to rotate in the other direction. Rotation of the screw mounted actuator causes movement of the actuator member and eccentric slider block, thus altering the propeller blade pitch.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,646, which issued to Brown et al on Aug. 3, 1976, describes a propeller blade structure and method particularly adapted for marine ducted reversible thrusters and the like for minimizing cavitation and related noise. The blade design is concerned with reducing blade generated cavitation and accompanying noise in systems such as marine ducted reversible thrusters and the like, by novel techniques including a skew-forward blade configuration at the outer radii and particular blade thickness/chord length ratios associated therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,253, which issued to Feehan on Dec. 7, 1999, discloses an adjustable pitch propeller which is provided with a receptacle on its hub which is shaped to receive a base portion of a propeller blade. First and second pluralities of alignment devices are provided to allow an operator to select a desired pitch angle and attach the blades of the propeller to the hub so that the desired pitch angle is selected. Alignment devices can comprise a plurality of holes in each receptacle which are tapped to receive a bolt in threaded association therein. Associated holes in the base portion of the propeller can allow free passage of the bolt by selecting one of the holes in the base portion of the propeller and aligning that hole with an associated hole in the receptacle of the hub. An operator can quickly and easily select a desired pitch angle for the blade. A bolt passes through a hole in the base portion of the blade and threads into the associated hole in the propeller hub to select the pitch and attach the base portion to the hub.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,279, which issued to Bergeron on Dec. 20, 1988, describes a variable pitch propeller. The automatic variable pitch propeller comprises a central hub defining an axis of propeller rotation and a plurality of blades connected to and extending from the central hub substantially normal to the axis of rotation. Each blade is mounted for rotation about a pitch axis. Means is provided to translate outward movement of that blade resulting from centrifugal forces imposed on that blade by rotation of the propeller into a force tending to rotate that blade about its pitch axis toward a feathered pitch condition. The force is opposed by a feathering force acting at a center pressure of the blade offset from the pitch axis. It is caused by resistance to rotation of the propeller and tends to decrease blade pitch toward a feathered condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,223, which issued to Speer on Jul. 5, 1994, describes an automatic variable pitch marine propeller with mechanical holding means. The self-actuating variable pitch marine propeller incorporates two or more blades, each independently rotatable, relative to the propeller hub and between a first lower and a second higher pitch. The blades are preferably mechanically linked by coordinating devices and are caused to move preferably by a combination of centrifugal force effect resulting from inertial masses and the hydrodynamic forces acting upon the blade. The rotation of the blades relative to the propeller hub is restrained until the restrait is overcome by the forces acting to pivot the blades to the higher pitch position. Most preferably, there is also provided a mechanical bias such as a spring to hold the blades in the lower pitch position. Initially, the hydrodynamic forces can also tend to hold the blades in the lower pitch position or to move the blades toward the higher pitch position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,442, which issued to Speer on Nov. 29, 1994, describes an automatic variable discrete pitch marine propeller. The propeller incorporates two or more blades that are rotatably connected to a central hub. The blades rotate relative to the hub center about the shank axis. In operation, the blades are biased toward the lower pitch, both by mechanical means such as a spring and optionally also by hydrodynamic load means. As the propeller rotational speed increases, centrifugal forces act to move the blades towards the higher pitch position. In one mode, the hydrodynamic load also acts toward the higher pitch position. There is further provided a holding mechanism to retain or hold the blades at least preferably in the lower pitch position. The mechanism is designed to sharply define combinations of parameters, including rotation speed and optimally hydrodynamic load acting on the blades. The holding mechanism is caused to be released and the blades are permitted to move to a second higher pitch position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,524, which issued to Coxon on Dec. 8, 1981, describes a marine propeller. A variable pitch marine propeller is described which comprises helicoidal blades each mounted on a hub to freely pivot about a radial axis spaced in front, in the direction of rotation, of the center of pressure of the blade whereby water pressure acting on the blade exerts a torque which tends to turn it about its axis in a direction to bring the surfaces of the blade in line with the flow of water over it. The axis is also spaced behind, with respect to the direction of the movement of the propeller through the water, a major portion of the pressure surface of the blade whereby the resultant of the drag of the water exerts a torque which tends to turn the blade in an opposite direction. The shape and mass distribution of the blades relative to their pivot axis are also such that centrifugal effects tend to move the blades, in the absence of hydrodynamic forces, into a pitch equal to that of the helicoid. In operation, each blade adopts a stable equilibrium position in which its pitch is optimally suited to the speed of rotation and the linear axial speed of the propeller.
In self adjusting blades, in which centrifugal force and hydrodynamic forces change the pitch angle of the blades, it is common to selectively design the blades in such a way that hydrodynamic forces tend to move the blades toward a higher or lower pitch position, depending on the application. However, it should be clearly understood that self adjusting blades are not intended or required to move in response to an actuator that is either mechanically, electrically, or hydraulically driven and controlled by a remote controller. Therefore, it is typical to utilize hydrodynamic forces on the blades to move the blades toward a higher pitch position so that higher rotational speeds of the propeller will create higher pitch angles of the blades and therefore improve the economy of operation of the self adjusting blades. However, in controllable pitch propellers that utilize a remotely controlled actuator to move the blades into desired pitch positions in response to signals from a remote controller, it is not common to design the blades so that hydrodynamic forces cause the blades to move toward a position of higher pitch.
It is possible that the actuation system of a controllable pitch propeller may fail. In the event of a failure in the actuation system, it would be significantly beneficial if the blades could be automatically moved to a higher pitch position in order to allow the operator of a marine vessel to return safely to home port or to a place where the failed actuation system can be repaired.
A controllable pitch propeller made in accordance with the present invention comprises a hub structure attachable to a propeller shaft of a marine propulsion system of a marine vessel for rotation about an axis of the propeller shaft. A first blade is rotatably attached to the hub structure for rotation about a spindle axis. The first blade has a surface which is shaped to create a force having a component generally parallel to the axis of the propeller shaft in response to rotation of the hub structure with said first blade being at least partially submerged in water. The first blade is rotatable about the spindle axis. The surface of the first blade has an effective center of pressure located within a zone of pressure centers and at an instantaneous position within the zone of pressure centers which is determined as a function of both a speed of the marine vessel and a rotational speed of the hub structure about the axis of the propeller shaft. The force has a magnitude determined as a function of both the speed of the marine vessel and the rotational speed of the hub structure about the axis of the propeller shaft. The force acts on the surface of the first blade at the instantaneous position of the center of pressure within the zone of pressure centers. The first blade is shaped to result in the zone of pressure centers being ahead of the spindle axis relative to the direction of rotation of the hub structure under at least a majority of the magnitudes of the speed of the marine vessel and the rotational speed of the hub structure about the axis of the propeller shaft under which the propeller is operated.
The propeller further comprises a controller for selecting a desired pitch of the first blade. It also comprises an actuator disposed within the hub structure to cause the first blade to rotate about the spindle axis in response to control signals from the controller that are selected to achieve the desired pitch of the first blade. The first blade is moved toward a position of higher pitch in response to hydrodynamic forces on the surface of the first blade under at least the majority of operating conditions in the event that the actuator is rendered ineffective to control the pitch of the first blade.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of the present invention, a second blade and a third blade are shaped, disposed, and configured similarly to the first blade. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first blade is shaped to result in the spindle axis being ahead of the zone of pressure centers relative to the direction of rotation of the hub structure under all operating conditions. The propeller can further comprise a hydraulic system comprising at least one piston disposed in a cylinder for moving said actuator. Alternatively, it can comprise a mechanical device connected in force transmitting association with the actuator for urging the first blade toward a position of higher pitch independently of any hydrodynamic forces on the surface of the first blade.
The instantaneous position within the zone of pressure centers is determined as a direct function of the speed of the marine vessel and as an inverse function of the rotational speed of the hub structure about the axis of the propeller shaft. Furthermore, the force can have a magnitude determined as an inverse function of the speed of the marine vessel at constant rotational speed and as a direct function of the square of the rotational speed of the hub structure about the axis of the propeller shaft.
The actuator can comprise a rack and pinion structure and the first blade can be shaped to result in the spindle axis being ahead of the zone of pressure centers relative to the direction of rotation of the hub structure when the hub is rotating in a direction to cause the force to propel the marine vessel to move in a forward direction.